Furry Maximus
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: Based on Naruto the Strange Human by FTDS. Naruto/Monster Musume crossover, harem, M rated. Will include most, not all, of the girls in the series. Will include minor crossing with other stories, and OCs. Enjoy!
1. Snake and Tree

**Furry Maximus**

 **Based on Naruto the Strange Human by FTDS, mostly because the Dood's apparently gonna delete it.**

 **Naruto/Monster Musume crossover, harem, M rated,**

 **Will include most, not all, of the girls in the series. Sage/God-like Naruto.**

 **Miia, Ms. Smith, Papi, Centorea, Suu, Meroume, Zombina, Manako, Tionishia, Doppel, Rachnera, Polt, Kii, Lala, Ils, Merino, Cathyl.**

 **Other guests: Cott, Ton, Liz, Kinu, Doppel, Draco, Lilith**

 **OC characters, as well as maybe some crossover characters, may be included later.**

 **FARM!**

 **Don't flame or I'll release the chickens! (Millions of chickens look at you with murder in their beady little eyes. A green clad man bumps into one and the birds flock him. When they go away, all that's left are smashed up bones.) You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 1: Young McMailstorm**

Naruto was working on his flower garden when he heard his doorbell go off. He put down his tools and wiped the dirt off his hands before heading to the wraparound porch and going to the front of his house.

Naruto's home was built at the edge of a small town near Tokyo, close to the local market where he sold his crops, livestock, and occasionally the odd novel. Surrounding his home on all sides was an eight foot tall stone wall with a single gate at the front. The house itself was a four-story farm house large enough to house at least twenty. Currently, he was the only occupant.

Behind the house was a small farm. Naruto had maybe an acre to grow his fruits and vegetables, and a small barn for his one cow, half-dozen goats, and half-dozen sheep. He also has a chicken coop, home to about two dozen chickens, a large pond for aquatic livestock, and a wagon to transport his goods to the market.

Naruto turned the corner to the front of his house and saw two women; a tallish black-haired human in a business suit, and a red-haired and scaled Lamia. "Hello, Smith-San. I didn't expect you to arrive until tomorrow! This must by my new guest!"

When Naruto reached the two girls he held out his hand to the snake-girl. "Hello," he introduced, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, welcome to my home! Would you like the grand tour?" he then turned to his coordinator. "You know where the coffee is, or would you like to join us? I don't think you got the tour last time you were here."

Smith and Miia nodded at Naruto's proposal. Miia then introduced herself and they started the tour.

The ground floor of the house had a kitchen, bathroom, living room, an indoor pool, and two admittedly large guest rooms, with attached mini-bathrooms. All of the rooms were quite large, a centaur or even a lamia could move about any room with minimal difficulty. Naruto explained to the two women that he had built the entire house himself, and worked all the land around it, with the intent of providing a comfortable living space for Liminals, with some rooms already set and ready for specific types of monsters. The two girls were escorted to the second floor, which had four rooms. They were led to a room with a lizard shaped plaque hanging from it.

"This room was made for guests with reptilian bodies, who cannot withstand the cold very well. It has a private heating system with heated floors, walls, and beds. The bathroom has a toilet specifically made for guests with long tails, such as lamia and lizard folk," he informed them as he opened the door.

The room was quit warm indeed, and Miia felt right at home. The floor was covered in at least three inches of sand, but was level with the hallway floor, with the heating system under the floor… under the sand. There were four beds, with their posts deep in the sand. At the foot of each bed was a wooden platform poking a few inches above the sand, which Naruto informed the two women were for personal belongings like a chest or a desk chair, things they didn't want to get all sandy. There were also two large dressers, their legs reaching above the sand. Naruto easily moved one of the beds right next to another, making a single bed large enough for Miia to place her whole body on, even her tail, with room to spare.

After checking out the bathroom, and placing Miia's belongings on her new bed, Miia and Smith exited the room and followed Naruto to the end of the hall opposite to the stairs, where they saw what looked like an old-fashioned elevator platform.

"The elevator is made for liminals with bodies not suitable for the stairs. You will likely be using this more often, Miia-Chan. Although they are big, low steps, I would imagen it is still a bit rough on your underbelly," Naruto explained. Both girls 'Aaah'ed and nodded at the idea. It made sense; this very capable man built this place to house monsters of all kinds, so this would work well for anyone who could not use the stairs, be it because of lack of legs, depth perception, or whatever other reasons.

The two girls and Naruto entered the elevator, which had a collapsible grill gate on two sides and five buttons. "Mr. Uzumaki, what are these buttons for?" Miss Smith asked. Naruto pushed the button with a '1' on it. He then pointed at each button, from the bottom to the top.

"Basement; for storage and laundry. Ground floor; for front hall, kitchen, recreation, dining, large-size rooms, and main bathroom. Second floor; for medium-size rooms. Third floor; for more medium rooms, and access to the attic, which is mostly for storage but can be converted to another room. Roof; for roof access, allowing flying liminals a quick way up and down, and Jacuzzi, large enough for up to twenty people. Each medium room is large enough for two to four people, depending on size, and made for specific types of monsters. The large rooms on the first floor are for bigger liminals and can house two people each," he explained.

He then led the girls to the room with the pool. "The pool is mostly for aquatic liminals, although anyone can use it. Swimsuits are provided. There are suits for each main body type, and all suits are made of a highly elastic substance, even a milk minotaur could wear one, and be backed up for a month, easy, before it starts getting too thin." Miss Smith blushed AND paled at that statement. Miia was just confused. When Naruto saw Miia's look of confusion he explained.

"There are two types of minotaur's, battle and milk. Battle minotaur's have slightly bigger muscles and are more prone to violence. These kinds can be male or female. Milk minotaur's are female only, although they can reproduce with all the same things as battle type females. Milk types can produce milk, much like a heifer. They have to do it bi-daily at least, or they start swelling, becoming a major pain. Going four days without being milked can cause the breasts to grow a full cup size, after about a week without being milked they're at least three sizes too big and the minotaur starts getting sick. A month without being milked can be deadly to a milk minotaur."

Miia blushed at the part about the growing breasts and the milking, but paled when she heard about the sickness with possibility of death. As Naruto lead them to the living room again Miss Smith asked Naruto, "How do you know so much about minotaurs, Naruto-San? And how did you get the room for Miia-Chan so well suited for her type?" Naruto blushed a little before answering.

"I did a lot of research before I started building. Going to the library, visiting local families that were already hosting or had hosted before, talking to the liminals themselves about their wants and needs in a good residence, what their houses are like back home, their diets, racial habits and faults, whatever I thought would be helpful. I also did research on various animals, because many liminals are essentially Beast-People, so knowing about their animal counterparts can be useful as well. I even did extensive research on the anatomy of several species. I have seen things that cannot be un-seen." He shivered when he spoke that last part. Miia and Miss Smith looked quite surprised that he had done all that just in case he had to host a liminal of almost any type.

Naruto then led them out back. The girls were surprised when they saw the small farm from the rather large patio. There were a few fruit trees off to one side, a small field in the middle, containing several types of vegetables, and to the other side opposite to the trees were a barn, a chicken coop, and a smaller cottage like building. Vined plants were growing at the far side of the field opposite to the patio. A single woman was lying on a low lawn chair with a sprinkler on, and her hands in a bucket on either side of the chair. The woman had green leafy hair and was wearing wooden knee-length high-heels, with a moss bikini top and mid-thigh length skirt and wooden gloves from the look of her hands. Several chickens were pecking at her arms and legs, but she showed no signs of this affecting her, she just didn't seem to care. She looked towards the three when they reached the edge of the deck, just outside the reach of the sprinkler. She raised her hand in a wave, reveling she did, indeed, have thick wooden gloves on, before closing her eyes and lowering her hand back into the bucket.

Miss Smith just looked at the apparently young girl, easily in her early to mid-teens. "Is that a dryad? What is a liminal doing here without proper transcripts?" she asked semi-harshly, looking at the blond-haired man. Naruto shrugged, before answering, "I was walking home from the store about a week ago when I saw you and your group dealing with a guy and some small looking liminals. After you all left I saw something moving inside the car under a sack of porno and sex toys and bindings and whatnot. I pulled the sack out and saw her," pointing a thumb at the dryad, "trying to move. She looked very weak so I took her home and nursed her back to health. I was going to call you, but I figured it would be better to wait for you to come here with my official guest before telling you about Kii."

"Speaking of which," Naruto started before anyone could say anything, "I still have that sack, if you still need anything to bust that guy's ass for the whole kidnapping thing. I have a friend who used to do forensics, and asked him to do some checks. The toys and most of the bindings were clean, probably store fresh when you arrested that guy. The porno was mostly adults, a mix of humans and liminals, but some were homemade, and of the kids you found, plus Kii here."

Miss Smith snapped at this information. She was kind of laid back earlier, but was now in full business mode. "Yes, I'll take the offending items when I leave today, thank you for informing me. Also, this… Kii?" She looked at the dryad. Kii nodded at the name. "Naruto-Sama gave it to me. I never had a name before he gave me that one. I would like to stay here if I can. I am native to Japan, and I lived in a forest not far from here before that man took me. I like living with and working for Naruto-Sama."

Miss Smith nodded at the girl's words. "Very well, in that case you may stay. If you are not part of the program and are native to Japan then who am I to say where you can or cannot live?" Kii smiled before going back to her meal.

Naruto turned to the two women again. "In this house we wake up early in the morning to get started with the animals and crops, then in the afternoon we do housework before resting up around dusk and starting again around dawn. You may be an exchange student but you will not be freeloading, even if the government will help with finances. Everyone is expected to pull their fair share of the work," he explained to them.

Miia pointed at Kii, before asking, "What's she doing, then?" Naruto smiled, and then answered. "It's Saturday. Housework is optional on weekends, so you basically get the whole afternoon off to do as you please."

Miss Smith nodded at this system. By doing farm and house work throughout the week, any liminals who come to live here will get plenty of exercise and experience. A few things still bothered her, though.

"How did you manage to gather all the information you needed, plus build the house, all on your own?" Both Miia and Kii looked at the blond when that question was asked. Naruto raised his hands and made a cross-like symbol with his fingers. A slight bursting noise was heard and a puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere, before dissipating and showing a second Naruto, right next to the first. Miss Smith, Miia and Kii all dropped their jaws at this mystical marvel before them.

"Back home, my people are trained in the use of magic. This is the Shadow-Clone, one of my three main skills, the others being Transformation and Rasengan," he explained, before one Naruto disappeared into smoke and was replaced by a girl with long blond hair and a figure very much like Miia's, and the other made a glowing blue sphere appear in his hand, before slamming it into the ground and making a small crater, scaring off the chickens and making that Naruto burst into smoke. The smoke cleared and there was once again a single, male Naruto, as well as a new hole in the ground.

Miss Smith smiled. With this 'cloning spell', Naruto would be able to provide a guide for multiple liminals who all wanted to go different places all at once. "Tell me, Naruto," Miss Smith asked, "How would you like to play host to some more liminals?"

Naruto smiled at the slightly older woman. "Gladly, I made this place to support dozens, and I could use the help. Ever since I left my old town, it's gotten more tiring to make multiple clones, I can't make any more than a few dozen for any more than about five hours a week."

Miss Smith asked one last question. "How are you able to afford all this power? Your hydro bill must be astronomical." Naruto just pulled the girls off the deck and pointed at the roof. The two girls could see a large number of solar panels, small wind turbines and rain barrels on the roof. They were both beyond impressed. Miss Smith then took the sack - which Naruto had mostly emptied earlier in the week, leaving only the stuff that could be used as real evidence - and drove off. Miia went back up to her room and started unpacking her things. She was going to love this stay while it lasted.

 **Chapter one end.**

 **Chapter one is OVER! Next few chapters will introduce some OCs before heading to the main story. Not only will OCs be used, but I will also be bringing in characters from Okayado-Sama's other works, as well as some others. I will introduce OCs at the beginning of each chapter. Crossover characters will be introduced at the end of the chapter. Fair you well! Please like, fav and subscribe.**

 **Shadow JAFF melts into darkness.**


	2. Bull and Goat

**Furry Maximus**

 **Naruto/Monster Musume/12 Beast/Monster Girl Quest crossover**

 **Will include most, not all, of the girls in the series. Sage/God-like Naruto.**

 **OC characters, as well as maybe some crossover characters, may be included later.**

 **FARM!**

 **Don't flame or I'll release the chickens! (Millions of chickens look at you with murder in their beady little eyes. A green clad man bumps into one and the birds flock him. When they go away, all that's left are smashed up bones.) You have been warned.**

 **I do not own any of the anime/manga/games shown here.**

 **Chapter 2: Bull and Goat**

 _Miia was having a wonderful dream. She was in a large, lavishing kitchen wearing only an apron that hid her entire front and a set of oven mitts. She heard a door open and peaked around the corner to see a man with long golden-blond hair enter the house. The man was smiling as he can towards her. The man was going to kiss her._

 ***BWEEEEEIIIN!***

Miia woke up with a start. She found herself in a very warm room with a floor of sand. There were two empty beds on the other side of the room from her bed, which was just two beds put together. She'd have to ask Naruto about that loud noise that woke her up. She looked out the window between the beds and sweat-dropped. It was still mostly dark out; the sun was only just beginning to rise.

After using the bathroom and applying fresh underwear, Miia changed into a meter long denim skirt and a light brown shirt with a white bandana covering her head, her long red hair tied back in a ponytail, before heading towards the elevator at the end of the hall. When she got to the kitchen, which the back of the elevator opened to, Miia saw Naruto had just finished making a breakfast of eggs, bacon, fresh fruit and cereal, with a pot of coffee and a carton of orange juice on the side. He was wearing a brown muscle shirt and patched denim coveralls.

"Good morning, Miia-Chan. Sorry about the rude awakening, but now that you're here though you need to help with farm work. Do you drink coffee?"

Miia yawned and slithered over to the long table, scooping a more-than-fair share of eggs as well as some bacon onto her plate and nodding for coffee. When Naruto handed her the mug she added her norm of one sugar three milk before taking a sip.

After the two finished breakfast the sun had cleared the wall and the two went outside, where they found Kii on her lawn chair soaking up the sun's rays, with her hands in some buckets of what looked and smelled like fertilized mud. Miia looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Kii-Chan is a dryad, so she needs sunlight, water and soil to make her own food. She'll be ready to work by the time we grab the tools," he explained. He then led her to the cabin-like building, which turned out to be a large supply shed. Naruto handed her a basket before leading her to the chicken coop. He led her inside, and she was amazed at the number of birds in there. Naruto headed to the nearest bird and reached under it. When he withdrew his hand there were three perfect eggs in his hand, which he placed in the basket Miia was holding. He went down the line and the two left with about a dozen eggs in the basket. Naruto explained that every day they would alternate between the four rows of nests, giving the chickens more time to make more eggs and save their lives. A chicken that failed to make eggs for three cycles was doomed to end up on the dinner table that evening. About a quarter of all the eggs gathered in a week went on the table. The rest were stored for the market. The same went to the crops, cow and goat milk, and sheep wool. When money was tight Naruto would occasionally also write a book to earn enough to solve whatever was keeping the income low.

After storing the eggs in a fridge in the shed, they grabbed some tools for the fields and got to work, this time with Kii's help. They harvested a number of fruits and vegetables over the next couple hours. They stored all the produce with the eggs before moving to the goats, sheep and cow. As Naruto got to work shearing some of the sheep, Kii taught Miia how to milk the cow and goats. They were finished within the hour and Naruto decided they were done for the day. Kii returned to her chair and turned on the hose as she reclined and rested. Miia and Naruto returned to the house. Naruto informed Miia that this week they were good but next week they would be going to the market to sell this month's harvest.

Since she had the free time, she decided to go bathe before lunch. She went upstairs to grab a new set of clothing, a towel and her toiletries before returning downstairs and heading to the bathing room. She saw it had a changing room with a number of baskets along the wall separating it from the hallway. She found a basket with her name on it and put her clean clothes in it. The basket below also had her name so she assumed it was for dirty clothes. She then took the towel and her toiletries into the bathing room itself. She never noticed the sign hanging on the door to the hallway that read 'unoccupied'. Fortunately, Naruto was the only guy in the house and he knew Miia was in the bath, so as he passed he switched the sign to 'occupied'.

Miia was shocked at the size of the bathing room. From the outside, the house was rather large, with a two story section on either side that had not the front or back doors. This one appeared to be the on the left entering the house, and the other, if she remembered from the tour, was the two large rooms, with the living room between the two and under the upstairs hall and the kitchen beyond that from the front. The front entrance was across the hall from the stairs leading up and down, with an entrance to the living room on either side of the stairs. The hall between the entry way and the stairs and living room wrapped around the living room and kitchen, with a doorway at either side to get to the bedrooms and the bathing room from the kitchen and living room, a doorway leading from the kitchen to the back door, and branching off to get to the large rooms. The elevator was nestled right between the living room and kitchen, with a doorway into both.

Miia went through the basic cleansing proses the Japanese used before dipping her tail into the nearest furo. She shivered; the furo was cooler and notably smaller than the other. There was also an area on the other side of the furos opposite of the showers that looked like an open air sauna. She then entered the warm furo, sitting back so the water soaked her up to her shoulders. She noted that the furo was quite deep; she had to sit on the underwater bench to keep her head and shoulders out of the water. The furo got a bit deeper towards the center, so she was able to coil her tail loosely in the center. The furo had to be ten meters across (about a fourth of the width of the house, a sixth of the length), so she _was_ able to extend her tail all the way but she felt like coiling her tail out of habit. She sat there and soaked for about ten minutes before her stomach told her it was time to get out.

She started drying off as soon as she exited the furo and as she reached the door it opened revealing a pan (goat-girl) and a minotaur (cow-girl) on the other side, the minotaur with her towel over her shoulders and the pan's wrapped around her covering her from chest to thighs.

"…Sorry about this," the pan says quietly. Miia moves aside so the two girls can get in before she slithers out, closing the door and getting changed. She then leaves the room and heads to the kitchen, where Naruto and Miss Smith are sitting filling out forms. She just ignores them for the most part as she heads to the fridge and grabs a cup of orange juice and some leftover eggs for a sandwich.

 **15 minutes earlier**

While Miia was showering, Naruto heard the doorbell buzz and went to investigate. When he answered the door, Miss Smith was there with two new liminals, a pan and a minotaur.

"Hello again, Smith-San," he greeted, "are these my new guests?" She nodded and stepped aside so the two could introduce themselves.

"Hello, my name is Merino," the pan started.

"I'm Cathyl, nice to meet you," the minotaur said after.

Naruto shook each girls hand as he introduced himself. He then led the three girls inside to the living room. "So, should we start with lunch, the signing, or the tour?" Naruto asked. Miss Smith replied, "The three of us ate on the way here, although these two may need a bath before we go on the tour." Naruto looked at the two liminals, who nodded. Naruto led them to the bathing room, and handed them some towels. They grabbed some fresh clothes from their suitcases before entering. Cathyl was surprised she could enter each room without hitting the ceiling with her horns; she didn't even need to duck through the doorways.

While the two liminals did that, Naruto and Miss Smith went to the kitchen table and got started on the paperwork. A few minutes later Miia came in and got herself some lunch before taking a seat in the living room.

Ten minutes later as Naruto signed the last form Merino and Cathyl came into the kitchen washed and clothed, ready for the tour. Naruto grabbed an apple as he led them through the house in a manner similar to the one he gave Miia the day before. He opened the door to one of the big bedrooms and showed them the interior. The room was quite large with a flat yet padded floor, perfect for hooved creatures. The room contained two rather large beds, which consisted of a few big, thick mattresses lying stacked on the floor. The room was spacious and had a large dresser between the two 'beds'. Cathyl claimed the one on the right side of the room by placing her bags atop it.

They then went upstairs to the second floor, to a door without a plaque. The inside was warm, not uncomfortably so but warm enough for Merino's liking. There were four beds and two dressers. Merino claimed the left-most bed before they continued. The toilets in both rooms were pretty standard, with Cathyls just being bigger than average. They went to the elevator to get back to the first floor, and he explained what each button was for. When they got back to the living room, Naruto explained the daily schedule. Miss Smith then left, promising more guests over the next couple weeks. Naruto went up to his own room, and Miia showed the two outside, where Kii was introduced and explained the lay of the land. The three girls who lived inside the house returned and started talking amongst each other. Miia then asked Cathyl a question.

"Hey, Cathyl, which type of minotaur are you?" Cathyl was surprised at this so she just answered strait. "I'm a milk minotaur, don't worry I was milked just this morning so no one has to worry about it for a couple days. Merino also needs to be milked but only once a month." Merino blushed when this was mentioned. Miia nodded. "That's good, Naruto told me about minotaurs yesterday so I wanted to know just in case you needed help with it I'm willing to help you." Cathyl and Merino smiled at the snake-girl's offer and nodded. "Okay," Merino said, "But you have to let us help if you need help when shedding, okay?" Miia nodded and the girls went back to their chat about their homes.

Their chat lasted for many hours, and before they knew it dinner was on the table and ready to serve.

 **Miss Smith's office**

In Miss Smith's office, everyone's favorite sloth was looking over the various files in front of her. They showed over a dozen different liminals, of all different types and nationalities. Currently at the top of the pile were a file each on a cat-girl from Canada and a lava golem from Hawaii. Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone went off. She picked it up and saw from the caller ID it was her landlord.

"Kuroko Smith speaking." She waited hardly a second before the man at the end of the line started explaining his call. Her face quickly became one of surprise and a little fear.

"I understand. Thank you." The line then disconnected. Kuroko put down the phone before resting her chin on her hands. She then picked up the phone again and called the newest number.

"Hello, Naruto? It's Kuroko. … Yes, I have a few who can move in tomorrow, but that's not why I called. … Yes, that is in fact why I'm calling. … I'll come over tomorrow. … How much? … Very well then. … I will see you tomorrow then. … Also, the two girls. … Yes, tell me, do you have any fire resistant rooms? … Yes, okay. See you tomorrow."

She then put the phone back in its holder before packing the documents and heading back to her apartment.

 **Chapter two end.**

 **So far living at Naruto's place are Miia the Lamia, Kii the Dryad, Cathyl the Minotaur, and Merino the Pan.**

 **Also, for anyone wondering about how Naruto can be 'God-like' and a 'Sage' but can only create a few clones for a few hours per week, it's simple, not all gods are meant for combat. A sage is someone who controls and protects nature, and/or lives in solitude. Also if you really want an example of a god-like being that was not a super warrior hyper energy bomb, look at Jesus Christ. Healing, could walk on water, could turn said water into wine, and yet no combat ability. Like, at all.**

 **Naruto's power lies in the power of nature, making his crops grow faster and better survive, as well as possessing some control over the weather to again help his crops survive better and grow faster, as well as protecting the animals and even making the people he lives with healthier. Basically turn the Golden Fleece into a person with nigh infinite power in that field.**

 **Next time, meet a 'catty' girl with a love for cooking, and the 'hottest' girl you will** _ **ever**_ **meet. Please like, fav and subscribe.**

 **Shadow JAFF melts into the darkness.**


	3. Lava and Neko

**Furry Maximus**

 **Naruto/Monster Musume/12 Beast/Monster Girl Quest crossover**

 **Will include most, not all, of the girls in the series. Sage/God-like Naruto.**

 **OC characters, as well as maybe some crossover characters, may be included later.**

 **FARM!**

 **Don't flame or I'll release the chickens! (Millions of chickens look at you with murder in their beady little eyes. A green clad man bumps into one and the birds flock him. When they go away, all that's left are smashed up bones.) You have been warned.**

 **I do not own any of the anime/manga/games shown here.**

 **Pele is an OC created by (Cryo Threshold). She is a lava golem.**

 **Katt is an OC created by (Shadow JAFF). She is a cat-girl.**

 **Chapter3: Lava and Neko.**

 ***BWEEEEEIIIN!***

Miia woke up groaning when the noise sounded again. Cathyl shot up and ended up tossing her pillow across the room with her horns. Merino rolled out of her bed in surprise with an 'eep!' before hitting the floor with a bleat. Kii slipped out of her tree when she felt the sun rising.

 **"Gooood morning, ladies! This is how you will be awoken every morning so get used to it! Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so please get changed and come down to the kitchen! You can't do farm work on an empty stomach!"** and like that the intercom went dead. Miia just went through the same order of things as the day before, putting on a foot-long denim coverall skirt and lumberjack-type jacket-shirt, this time wearing a straw hat; with her hair ordainments somehow over top the hat.

Merino and Cathyl put on denim coveralls, no shirts, and straw hats as well, with the difference being Cathyl also put on a cow-print bikini top. The three girls made it to the same breakfast Miia and Naruto had the day before. After breakfast they all went outside and got to work, Naruto and Kii showing the three newer girls how to deal with each animal and plant.

By noon all five were drenched with sweat and starving. They all went inside and had a short break for lunch. After launch, the doorbell rang. Naruto got up with sandwich in hand to answer it as the girls kept eating. When he opened the door Naruto saw three girls, Miss Smith and two liminals.

Naruto led the three girls to the kitchen, because apparently they had not eaten yet, and as they got their lunches they introduced themselves.

The first one was a cat girl with black furry ears and tail, as well as claws on her fingertips. "Hello," she started, "My name is Katt! I must admit, it is much warmer here than back home. I hope we can get along!" She seems a little quirky as her ears and tail flick. She then dives into the tuna sandwich Naruto gives her. She is wearing a white blouse with partially opened tail-coated black vest, as well as a pair of skin-tight black pants and mid-high black heeled boots. Her yellow eyes sparkle as she digs into her lunch.

The second girl, a lava golem, looks very happy and easy going. "A-LO-HA, EV'RY BUDDY! Me name is Pele, yeah! I 'ave come all 'away from da Big Islands to study abroad! Take these as signs of me appreciation, yeah!" The lava golem then hands out necklaces made of strung-together red white and orange flowers. Her hair is a light grey, like smoke, and her body seemed to be a combination of glowing lava and black stone and crystal, said stone and crystal covering her like a partially open leotard and knee /elbow length boots/gloves, similar to Kii's wooden ones. She is also wearing a flower necklace, flower tiara, and grass skirt and bracelets which are for some reason not on fire. Her orange eyes glow like twin pools of liquid fire.

After lunch, Naruto gives the four senior girls their tasks, pairing Miia with Kii and Merino with Cathyl. He then takes Katt and Pele on the tour. Kuroko joins them unlike with Merino and Cathyl.

They first reach a room on the second floor with no plaque. The room has four beds, although one already looks like it's occupied. "Pick any bed save for the far left one, Merino already took that one," Naruto informed Kathy. Katt just tossed her stuff onto the bed in the left-center. They are then escorted to the third floor, to a door with an ember-shaped plaque.

"I had this room installed just a few days ago; this floor has more rooms than the lower floor because some of them are smaller. This room should do you well, Pele-chan." Naruto opens the door to a room with a floor covered in hot coals. The room is very warm, and instead of beds the room has a medium-sized pool of lava in the far corner. Miss Smith looks at the golden haired boy but he speaks before she can ask.

"The floor of this room is made of a very tough metal with a very high melting point." Pele places her flame-retardant bags on a stone slab near the lava pool before the tour continues. Near the end of the hall is a side hall, with three doors in the right hand wall. "The farthest door leads to the attic, the middle door is my room, and the closest is a guest room for humans."

Naruto opens the closest door, showing the girls a plain room with some rugs and a couple normal beds. In the middle between the beds is a dresser, with a window above said dresser, as with all the other rooms. Miss Smith walks into the room, looks around, and nods. She then places her briefcase on the right bed before taking out an envelope and handing it to Naruto, who pockets it. They then return downstairs, where Naruto assigns tasks to Katt and Pele. The six liminals and two humans manage to finish the cleaning for the day, and with an hour to dinner Naruto tells the seven girls to go bathe while he deals with dinner.

The seven girls all head to the bathing room, Pele with some reluctance, until Kii explains there is a steam shower for liminals that cannot submerge themselves or withstand water at all. After they entered, Kii led Pele to the steam shower, while the other girls washed up and entered the larger furo. The furo was large enough that the four girls could have sat as far apart as they wanted, but they all sat near the steam shower so they could talk with Kii and Pele.

As Pele sat in the rising steam, her body started to cool down a little, as black glass-like shards started forming on her body. Miia was the first to take notice of this. "Hey, what's with the extra armor there, Pele?"

Pele looked down at her body and cursed. "Ah, poop. This is me bodies reaction to moisture, yeah! Me body tempiture gets to low, th' obsidian starts formin'." Miia had yen signs in her eyes. Obsidian wasn't cheap.

"Hey, girls, I just thought of something! We can help reap the cash around here by doing more than just farm work!" Kuroko looked at the snake girl with disapproval.

"What are you thinking, Hibe-chan?" Tora asks. Miia smiles. "Some things like snake skin, obsidian and even wool can catch a pretty price, but with liminals it's, like, way more expensive!"

Merino speaks up. "So, like, selling our cast-offs and stuff?" Miia nodded. Kuroko cleared her throat, and all the girls looked at her.

"You do realize that poaching is illegal, especially liminal poaching, right?" Miia looks as the coordinator like she was missing a few screws. "Is it poaching if we donate our cast-offs and whatnot to Naruto, or just go with him to the market and sell the stuff ourselves?"

This made Kuroko stop and think.

"I'll ask my boss about it later."

That was good enough for Miia as she got out of the furo and dried off, the other six girls following soon after. After the girls all dried off and got changed, Kuroko took out her phone and sent her boss some texts concerning what the liminals could or could not do.

After a dinner of Chinese takeout, Kuroko got a text from her boss.

"Okay, here's the lay down," she said, before she started reading. "Liminals are allowed to sell their cast-offs and other by-products, within reason. Also, to help strengthen the bonds between humans and liminals, select households are allowed to mode around the 'no touching' rule, including this one, but only for their own liminals."

All the girls, including Kuroko, looked at Naruto. Yeah, they all wanted to plow him, even the newest girls who knew him for, like, a few hours.

Naruto looked at each girl in turn.

"I want to get to know a girl before I do anything with her, at least three dates, and that can only happen on Saturdays and Sundays. And this Saturday I'm going to the market."

This did not deter the girls, in fact after Naruto retired to his room, the girls all got together in the living room with a large pot of tea.

"I believe," Miia started, "that we should all try our hardest to get the dates with Naruto, we will alternate who goes with him on the Saturdays and Sundays and work from there, in order of seniority."

Merino just looked right at her and suggested, "Why not just leave Saturdays for rest and whatnot, and use Naruto-Sama's clones to all go on dates on Sunday?"

All the other girls save Miia voted for that, and the meeting was dispersed. Over the next hour, the girls all gossiped as girls do, talking about the tasks of the day, their homes, likes, dislikes, dreams, and one by one retired for the night.

As Kuroko went up to her own room, she saw Naruto standing in the hallway.

"So how many more can I expect?" Kuroko knew right away what he meant.

"Over the next month or so, a number of different girls from around the world will be arriving. According to the paperwork, the next batch isn't due until at least Monday next week." Naruto sighed.

"So at least a week to prepare, what are they?" Kuroko smirked.

"The next batch is two hawk-girls, a minotaur, and a scyllia. We can maybe expect a harpy, a centaur, and a mermaid throughout the week. Week after we might see some of my co-workers. There are a few others as well, who are still iffy on the matter, so we have yet to see."

Naruto nodded before saying goodnight and heading into his room. Kuroko just smiled as she retired for the night.

That night, all the girls made plans on what they would do over the upcoming weekend.

 **Chapter 3 over!**

 **Alright guys and girls, that's it for chap 3. Please know that I AM accepting OCs. Just send basic information (Name, age (preferably above 18), proportions (height, hair length, 'sizes'), likes, dislikes, personality, country/region of origin, sex, sexuality, color description, hobbies, race, etc.) in your reviews and I'll look them over. Also accepting characters from other series, if I deem them acceptable. Please like, fav and subscribe.**

 **(Shadow JAFF melts into darkness)**


End file.
